Forgotten Life
by Naomi's Dragons
Summary: Ally Dawson has spent the past two years mourning the death of her boyfriend and teen pop sensation, Austin Moon. On the two year anniversary of his death she visits his grave only to see something so shocking she passes out. She awakes later in a hospital to see Austin's ghost haunting her or is it really him? (Previous named: The Day My World Came Crashing Down)
1. Chapter 1 - Losing a love

**The Day my world came crashing down.**

 **Prologue:**

A fog covers the ground as I rest on my knees. Everytime I come, the weather is always gloomy. I guess I'm not the only one who feels this way.

It's only been two years. Two years... How has time flown so quickly?

Just two years... Unbelievable. But still, I come every month. You left me so suddenly. How could I do nothing but cry every night for a month? I know I say this every time but won't you ever come back?

Austin, please don't be dead.

 **Chapter 1 - Losing a love**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I sit in front of the stone that bears his name.

Austin Monica Moon

Adored by many. Loved by few.

Jan. 19th, 1996 - Oct. 25th, 2014

"How could you leave me? I loved you. You loved me. Why?" Tears come pouring out as my sobs fill the air.

"Austin... Why did you give up the fight?" I fall completly on the ground as I lose myself to my tears.

 _ **Flash back. Oct 25th, 2014**_

 _"Austin, I'm not going and that's final!" I told him no so many times already. Can't he take the hint?_

 _"Fine Ally, I'll stop asking. I'll just go with Dez." Austin hangs his head, defeated._

 _"Thank you Austin. I hope you have fun!" I hug him as he stands and makes ready to leave. "I'll see you when you come back. I love you!"_

 _"I love you too Alls." Austin gives me a quick peck on the lips before heading out._

 _ **Hours later...**_

 _Ring... Ring..._

 _I reach for my phone and see that Austin's mom, Mimi, is calling._

 _"Hi Mrs. Moon!" I say in my normal pleasant tone._

 _"Ally, do you know? did you here what happened?" Mrs. Moon quickly rambles, expecting me to know things I don't._

 _"What happend Mrs. Moon?" I try to say it in a calm manner, hoping to settle her._

 _"Austin... He...He's been hurt." With those words, my world came crashing down._

 _"Ally, we're at Miami General. Room 570. Please come quickly." Mrs. Moon hangs up after those words._

 _I shake off my shock and head out he door, grabbing my keys as I leave._

 _I sign in at the nurses' desk and run to room 570._

 _The room is quiet, save for the beeping of the heart monitor and the noise coming from the life support machine._

 _Austin lies in the mist of it all. Face covered in bruises, arm in a cast and his head swathed in bandages._

 _"Austin, no. You have to be alright!" I rush over and hold his non-broken hand. Tears racing down my cheeks._

 _"If I just went with you! Maybe you'd still be okay. Maybe I would be smiling right now, not crying." All of this is my fault. If I jusy went with him to that stupid amusement park, maybe this wouldn't have happened._

 _"Ally?" Trish's voice fills my ears and I look up at her, not caring about the way I look. "You know Dez got hurt too?"_

 _Dez was hurt? I shook my head. I can't speak right now because I don't trust my voice not to crack._

 _"Well, he was. In a sense, he's better off than Austin but he suffered a major head injury. There is a high chance of brain damage. Dez most likely will not be the same." Fresh tears come to my eyes as I grieve for yet another friend._

 _Beep-beep-beep-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

 _Austin's heart monitor goes off and nurses and doctors rush into the room, pushing every one else out._

 _"Please, no Austin! You can't!" Sobs escape my lips as I slide down the wall outside Austin's room, tears flooding my eyes as I listen to the hospital staff trying over and over to revive Austin._

 _Finally they stop but the sound of a long buzz stands in the air._

 _I know what is about to be said but it can't be true._

 _"I'm so sorry." One doctor tells Austin's parents and Mrs. Moon collapses onto her husband, crying. Mr. Moon stands there dumbfounded. Almost in defience of the news._

 _I cover my face as I continue to cry. I can't deny it. No matter how hard I tried. Austin is dead._

 _ **Days later...**_

 _Austin's funeral. I dreaded it for days. Mr. Moon asked me to give a eulogy since I was his girlfriend. I said yes even though I'm not entirely over my stage fright. I'm doing this for Austin._

 _I'm called up and I walk up confidently, even though this is supposed to be a sad event._

 _I stand behind the podium and look out at the people who came._

 _Some are from school, some Austin met while on tour, others are friends and family._

 _I look at the front row and see Austin's parents. Mr. Moon is sitting so still, almost like a stone while Mrs. Moon can barely look up from her crying._

 _Trish is also here. I can tell she is holding back tears._

 _Dez, Desmond Wade. He sit a few rows back, in wheel chair. His brain suffered a lot of damage. It will take much physical therapy before he can even begin to act like a normal person again._

 _"I... I... I can't do this." I run from the stage with tears pouring down._

 _I hide myself in a closet and remember that the doctors had said that Austin and Dez got hurt because the ride they went on was not safe and broke down with them on it._

 _The amusement park hadn't had an inspection done in quite some time. It is being sued for Austin's death and for Dez' injuries. Most likely it will be shut down._

 _Austin had appeared to be in better shape than Dez when the EMTs came._

 _When they arrived at the hospital, Austin was given a 50/50 chance to survive. It all depended on his will to live._

 _Guess he was done living._

 _ **End.**_

I lay my head on his gravestone, running my fingers on the outline of his name. I still remember the last words I told him when he was conscience. I love you.

I will never forget what the last thing he said to me was. I love you too Als.

If I could reverse time, I would. I would've gone with him, persuaded him to go on different rides. I would've done all I could. Even giving up my own life just to save his.

A flash of bright light blinds me, causing me to fall to the ground. Footsteps draw close to me and I hear the creak of someones knee as they bend down next to me.

I feel a hand take hold of mine and they hoist me up. My eyes finally are able to focus but the sight that is before me makes me think that I have died.

In a white suit, a few years older but with that same smile on his face is someone who shouldn't be alive.

Austin is standing in front of me and holding my hand.

"How...?" A whisper barely escapes my lips. "You're dead."

"I missed you so much, " Austin says, ignoring what I said. "I love you." Austin wraps me in an embrace. Tears pour down my cheeks. I look at the gravestone that I was just crying on but see nothing there.

Darkness suddenly closes in and swallows me. My dream of Austin being alive fades away.

 **Yes, yes, I know. There isn't much difference between the first one and this one but I've decided to redo the plot and it won't be a one shot. Two or three shot or more if I play along.**

 **I'll put the next one up when I'm done with it.**

 **Till next time.**

 **~ND~**


	2. Chapter 2 - What happened

**Chapter 2 - What happened**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally, please come with me. I know you'll have fun." I asked her to go with me to the amusment park for the 'I don't know how many' time.

"Austin, I'm not going and that's final!" Whoa, Ally abot screamed. I guess I shouldn't ask again. I don't want to get her mad, I've never seen her mad and I never plan on seeing her so.

"Fine Ally, I'll stop asking. I'll just go with Dez." I hang my head defeated. Maybe if I act all sad she'll change her mind.

"Oh, fine Austin, I'll go."

"Yay!" I grab her around her waist and spin her around. "We'll have so much fun!"

"Yay..." Ally said half heartedly.

 _ **Hours later...**_

"Come, just one more ride? I promise this will be the last one." I whine. We, mainly me, had been riding rides for hours and now Ally wanted to leave.

"You said that about the last ride." Ally had been having an annoyed look ever since we arrived. Now, she was glaring at me.

"But this one will be the last one, I promise!" I grab her hand with mine and looked her in the eye, pleading with her.

"Ugh, fine. Which one?" Ally pulled her hand away and fished out the park map. I came up besides her and looked over her shoulder at the piece of paper.

"How about you pick this last one?" Ally had yet to pick a ride that she would enjoy.

"Oh! Ok... um, this one?" Ally placed her finger next to a ride that we hadn't ridden yet.

"Ok, sure!" With that, we headed off.

The ride wasn't one that I would have enjoyed, with loops, corkscrews and sudden drops and turns but I enjoyed it none the less. It turned out to be one that Ally enjoyed and we rode it a few more times.

"Ally, I'm getting tired, could we leave?" I ask as we stand in the waiting line.

"Oh, ok..." Ally sighs and her smiling face turned into one of dissapointment.

"We'll come back again soon, I promise." I say, taking hold of her chin and forcing eye contact.

Ally just leans in close and hugs me. "I love you Austin." Her voice is slightly muffled by my shirt.

I place my lips against the top of her head. "I love you too Alls." With that, we get back on the ride for the last time. It was just Ally and I because it was getting time for the park to close.

The ride started to move but I keep getting this weird feeling. Maybe we should ask to be let off? Too late for that I guess.

The feeling didn't go away but grew steadily strong. All too soon the ride begun to shake, and despite being buckled in, I fell off the ride into a pond below.

When I finally came up for air, all I heard was a loud roar of the ride and Ally screaming my name.

I swam as fast as I could towards land. I barely got my feet under me when I heard a loud crash.

All the blood in my body rushed down to my feet and I ran towards the noise. Other people saw what happened and were following me. I paid them no mind as my only focus was Ally.

The site when I arrived was awful. Metal everywhere, dirt and grass covering the wreckage.

"Ally?... ALLY!" I called her name as it was my life line.

"Ugh..."

A barely audible noise came from somewhere beneath the wreckage and I immediatly turned my focus there. I would have moved the metal frame on my own if emergency workers, who'd just arrived, hadn't stopped me.

"Sorry, son. You might hurt the person in there worse." Said the man who'd stopped me, guiding me away from the carnage. "Can you tell me who's in there and what happened?"

I explained as best I could but I kept looking back towards the wreckage, praying that Ally would be fine.

After an agonizing wait, they finally pulled Ally out. From what I could see, she was covered in blood.

An ambulance had arrived earlier while firefighters were trying to remove Ally and they placed Ally on a gurney. I ran over to her and everything that I was going to say to her stuck in my throat.

Blood stuck everywhere in her brown hair, her left arm and a few fingers bent in a sickening way, her right leg was almost bent backwards, cuts marred her face. Blood covered her.

EMTs quick went to work, loading Ally into the ambulance. I asked if I could go, stating that I was her boyfriend and that I was also on the ride with her but fell out. They agreed and soon we were racing down the street towards the hospital. I called Mr. Dawson to let him know what happened. He said he'd meet us there.

 **Hey guys, wasn't this a twist? I have an idea I want to run with and I thought this might work.**

 **Anyone have an idea why this is this way? Let me know.**

 **Also review, I love love love reviews.**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **~ND~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Confusion

**Chapter 3 - Confusion**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I later woke up in from the haze of my world to a hospital room. My brain went crazy. I must have hit my head of the gravestone and knocked myself out.

Seeing Austin must have been a dream. It must have happened after I hit my head. It was nothing but my subconscious making me see something that I wanted to see and not something that was real.

I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable. My parents coming to get me from the hospital. They are going to call me obsessive with Austin.

I tried a lot to move on but I kept comparing them with Austin and they never held a candle.

I feel sleep closing in and I welcome it. I want to escape from this harsh reality and into a world where everything is fine; my world where Austin is sitting next to me, his hands clasping mine.

* * *

I am drifting in and out of sleep. I have been for awhile though I haven't actually opened my eyes since that first time.

"If it doesn't happen soon, then I must ask you to be considering turning it off..." A voice, scratchy and flat, drifts into my ears. It isn't the first voice I've heard in my dreams but this is the first time I've heard this guy.

I normally hear peoples voices that I know, not ones that I don't know.

"I... I..." Evidently my parents are here as I hear my mom stutter. I try to open my eyes to show them that I'm fine but my eyelids are so heavy. I hear her take a breath and then her crying.

"We'll have to think about it. This is just too much to deal with for now." Dad sounds so heartbroken, why is he so sad?

Seconds slowly tick by.

I am still drifting between waking and sleeping.

A few more seconds. Footsteps now walk away from me towards what I gather is the door. Next I hear a shuffling of feet and a few voices, my parents and someone else's. I can't hear what they are saying but the someone sounds really upset.

"NO!" A loud voice yells. It was that same someone. "How could you even think of doing that!? She's your daughter!" Who is that? They sound so much like Austin; maybe I'm dreaming again.

Again, my dad's quiet voice giving an answer to the distressed person.

"Mr. Dawson, I will never give up hope!" The person's voice sounds so much like Austin. "If you aren't willing to have hope, I'll take over. I'll pay for all of her medical bills! Don't tell me that I can't afford it because you know I can!"

Feet pound on the floor and a door slams shut, the squeal of a chair being pulled. Tingles shoot up my arm as I feel my hand come in contact with another hand. They lift my hand off the bed, placing it on something rough.

Goosebumps spread throughout my body, almost as if my body isn't used to moving.

"Ally, I wish that this never happened to you. It should have been me that got hurt on that stupid ride." My heart wrenches inside at the sound of this mans voice. He sounds like Austin and hearing him so close makes it seems like Austin is truly alive. "If only we went home when you asked or if you never came, maybe this never would have happened."

I cannot deny it. This man has to be Austin. The way he speaks with such care, the underlying sing-song voice, it has to be him. I just don't know how he could be alive after all these years.

"Alls, please, wake up. You have to, I love you to much to say goodbye." I can feel the tears on my hand as they run down Austin's face.

I try to open my eyes or move the hand that I presume is on his face, just to let him know that I'm okay but it took to much energy just to be able to hear the conversation that just took place. In the end I manage to twitch my eyelids.

"Ally...? Mr. Dawson, come quick! She just moved her eyelids!" Was all I heard before the sweet escape of sleep comes and claims me.

 **So some people might be confused at what happened, some might not.**

 **Basically, Ally got hurt in a freak accident and end up in a coma.**

 **Austin had told her many time while she was in her coma that she should never have gone, that it should've been him. So that is what she started to live in her dream world.**

 **Ally is living in a dream world where she didn't go and realizes what would have happened and now we are to present day.**

 **Have any of you guys checked out any of my other stories? I promise that they are interesting. Let me know which ones you've read.**

 **Also, please review and let me know how you like the story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~ND~**


	4. Chapter 4 - Hope remains

**Chapter 4 - Hope remains**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

It has been two years now since the amusement park accident. The memories still fresh in my mind.

Ally has been in a coma since it happened. Never once has she woken up. Countless surgeries have been done to patch her back up; one to remove her right leg as it was too injured to save. Her left hand is still marred, her fingers not as straight as they were. Will she be able to play music as well as she did before?

Ally has been hooked up to dozens of machines just to live, nurses have to move her limbs so she doesn't get bed sores, and worst of all, she isn't able to be with me. How I wish I had my best friend to comfort me through all of this. I mean, I still have Dez but Ally was the one who I would turn to when I needed cheering up.

Time is running out though. The doctors told Ally's parents that she hasn't improved at all since she came, and they should consider turning off her life support especially since the medical bills have become a burden.

Her parents actually are considering it! How could some turn off the one thing keeping their only child alive just because it is a money problem in keeping it on?!

It was just yesterday and I had just made it to Ally's room to vist her when her parents told me. I was, and still am, furious. I even told them I would be taking care of all of Ally's medical bills from now on.

That day, though the news I was given was devastating, brought a small spark of hope. Ally, in all the time at the hospital never made a move save for the life support that moved her lungs, fluttered her eyelids.

I immediately called for her parents but when they arrived, Ally had gone still yet again.

The doctors warned me not to get my hopes up because she could take a turn for the worse in a blink of an eye.

I will never give up hope, never. If it was me instead of Ally, she wouldn't give up hope so neither will I.

"Hey Mr. Dawson. I'm here to see Ally. Anything new?" I ask as I walk through the door of room 570 and see Lester Dawson at his daughter's bedside.

"Oh, hi Austin. No, nothing's new, she's the same as last time." Mr. Dawson looks up at me with sunken cheeks and dark bags under his eyes. If you thought Ally was bad, he's worse. He has been getting more and more depressed since Ally's accident. I see him everytime I come, which will be less and less as I'll be going off to college soon.

"...Well... How about you take a break and I'll keep watch? You look like you need some rest."

shakes his head in agreement and silently walks out the door.

I walk over and sit in Mr. Dawson's seat at Ally's right side. I lay my hand on my cheek. _Man, forgot to shave again..._ A memory arise along with an idea _. Maybe she' twitch her eyelids if I do what I did last time._ I grabbed her hand and put it on my cheek; how cold and clammy it felt, nothing like what it used to.

During the next few minutes, my eyes are glued to her face, watching for the slightest movement. Right as I am about to give up, I see it.

 **I would like to give a shout-out to one of my loyal readers of this story: Love Shipper. Thank you so much for reading and giving feedback on every chapter. I fully intend to continue this story to the end.**

 **To all my other readers, thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love love love getting reviews from all of you.**

 **Every Wednesday I will be holding a Q &A session for all of my readers. If there is anything that you all would like to know, I will be on then and willing to take questions. **

**Again, thank you all for your dedication and support.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~ND~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tries and Successes

**Chapter 5 - Tries and Success**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Sleep as been my main focus and anytime I'm even close to awake, I cannot open my eyes for the life of me.

I do dream though. All of them starring Austin. It is just impossible for him to be alive. Even if I imagined him dead, that it was all a joke, too much time passed for me not to find out the truth yet I've been hearing his voice on and off since I've been awake. I also have been hearing my best friend Trish, my mom, Austin's best friend Dez, and my dad.

Even now, my dad is talking to me but his voice is so soft I cannot understand. The sound of the door opening causes my dad to stop.

"Hey Mr. Dawson. I'm here to see Ally. Anything new?"

It's that man again. His voice makes my heart jump and I can hear my own heart monitor beep slightly faster, although it's not enough for my dad to notice.

"Oh, hi Austin. No, nothing's new, she's the same as last time." Dad says that this person is Austin. It I know it can't be him, just someone who sounds like him and who also has the same name. Purely a coincidence.

"...Well... How about you take a break and I'll keep watch? You look like you need some rest." The man asks my dad but I don't know if my dad agreed because I didn't hear him respond.

After a long period of silence, I believe everyone left. Suddenly my hand is grabbed by another hand and is lifted up and placed on a rough surface once again.

The message I'm getting from the touch is telling me to open my eyes. I don't know if I can. Just the thought of opening them makes the sleepiness that has been calling me all the more sweeter but I have to try.

After an eternity of trying, I open them and stare right into the hazel eyes of a blond man, shock and excitement evident on his face.

 _It can't be! It's not true! He's dead!_

* * *

 **Sorry about the time in between updates. Haven't been feeling that inspired to write lately. Maybe because of the lack of reviews?**

 **Right now I am in my family's annual camping trip. We go for an entire week. Have been camping since I was little and it is not R.V. camping, it's tent camping.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for anything, one-shot or a story, let me know.**

 **Also, I am now a beta reader. If any of you would like me to do that for you, please PM me and we'll discuss it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~ND~**


	6. Chapter 6 - What is going on?

**Chapter 6 – What is going on?**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

It only took one accident, less than 10 minutes, to shatter my whole world.

It took two years and a small fluttering of an eyelid for my world to be stable.

Now, my world has once again been shaken in a way that I would never want to change.

"Ally...?!" Big brown eyes stare at me right as I was about to give up hope of ever seeing those eyes again.

Ally just stares at me, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"It... it's me Ally, Austin." I'm still holding her hand and gently squeeze it in assurance. "I've missed you so much." Tears flow unbounded down my checks as I gaze at Ally.

"Yo...you…" Ally tries to speak but her voice is so hoarse with inuse that it fails her.

"Shhh, don't try to speak. You haven't spoken in a very long time." I tell her as I lay a finger over her lips in attempt to quiet her.

Minutes tick by, flying by like seconds. I know that I can't stay here and not let anyone know that Ally woke up.

"I'll be right back Ally, please don't fall asleep."

I stand and turn to leave, still having a hold of her hand. I hold it as long as possible and then let it slide from my grasp.

Happiness fills my heart as I walk speedily towards the door.

"Nurse… nurse!" I cry as the room door closes behind me.

A nurse standing not too far off walks briskly over towards me, concern written on her face. "Is there a problem?"

I look at her name tag, Shana Watkins.

"Ally Dawson, she... she woke up!" I inform the nurse.

"What?!" The nurse quickly slides past me and into room 570. "Stay here."

As the door closes behind the nurse, I reach into my pocket and fish out my phone, quickly hitting Lester Dawson's number. I know he is in the hospital cafeteria but I am not going to go far from Ally.

"Austin, hey... is something wrong?" Lester asks with concern.

How could something be wrong? Life is getting better, back to normal. "No, nothing's wrong but Ally woke up!"

"WHAT?!" Lester is taking this slightly different than I thought he would. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! She looked right at me and she even tried talking!" I am bouncing on my toes as I pace back and forth in hallway, just waiting for the nurse to tell me I can go back in.

The door to Ally's room opens and the nurse flies out, rushing towards the nurse's station. What is going on?

"I've got to go but hurry and get here!" I end the call, carelessly placing my phone back in my pocket. I follow the nurse's course and start towards the nurse's station but stop when I see Shana on the phone, her voice going over the intercom

"Paging Doctor Edison. Paging Doctor Edison. Go to room 570, Dr. Edison, room 570."

Is something wrong with Ally? My mind is flying to a thousand different things that could be the problem.

The nurse places the phone down and walks back to Ally's room not even giving me a second glance as she walks by.

I follow her, trying to get back in the room to see Ally but Shana stops my quest before it begins. "I recommend going to the waiting room or coming back later. It might be awhile before you can see Miss. Dawson again."

I stand there dumbfounded. Why can't I go back in there? Two pairs of footsteps come up behind me as I am about to protest. I spin around and come face to face with Mr. Dawson and a lanky, dark haired man. Dr. Edison, I presume.

"Why can't I go back in there?" I have to know; Ally just woke up after years of inactivity and they are telling me I cannot see her? How dumb is that?

"Nothing is wrong. There are just some tests that have to be done before we can let her have visitors. The stress of seeing too people at this time might be too much for Miss. Dawson." Dr. Edison says in snarky way.

Mr. Dawson stands by the door like a protective father but then again, he has always acted protective when it comes to Ally, especially since she got hurt.

"I'm not leaving." Mr. Dawson says, almost fiercely. "I will stay outside her door if I have to."

"That's fine, Mr. Dawson, just as long as you don't interfere with my work." Dr. Edison slips between Mr. Dawson and I and goes into Ally's room.

As soon as the door clicks shut, I storm off, heading to the waiting room.

Hours go by. I spend them staring at the wall, thinking of Ally, every memory that had her in it. My brain finally processes the thought of Ally being back in my life and my heart races. Adrenaline pumps through my body, making time slow down, turn every second into a minute.

My eyelids start to droop when a pair of feet stops in front of me. I groan, looking up at the face of Mr. Dawson. His face looked very grave.

"What's wrong?" I jump to my feet, worry replacing my excitement.

Mr. Dawson looks down, "Austin, I..."

"Is something wrong with Ally?" I look in the direction of Ally's room. Before Mr. Dawson can answer me, I take off running.

I push Ally's door open, my breath, spent. Ally looks up at me as I try to fill my lungs with air.

Thank goodness, she is alright. Why was everyone freaking out?

"Are... are you alright?" I walk over to Ally but she recoils as I reach for her.

Ok, that's strange. I thought she would've nearly jumped into my arms not shrink away the moment she saw me.

"Ally, I missed you so much." Again I try to hold her but as I look in her eyes I can see confusion, almost fear.

Ally grabs a pad of paper and a pen from the bed table and quickly scribbles on it. I take a step forward, curiosity getting the best of me.

Ally turns the pad around and the words written there make my blood go still.

 _You're supposed to be dead._

 **Hey guys, sorry about the long time since I last updated. I had an event this past Friday that I had to make a ton of decorations for plus my married, pregnant sister moved this past weekend. I also hurt my wrist from using far too much. Even now it is in a brace, really had to type with.**

 **Hopefully soon my schedule will slow down considering I'll be out of a job until the New Year… yay.** **K**

 **I don't know when I'll update again but stay posted; it could happen at any time!** **J**

 **Until later!**

 **~ND~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Doubting reality

**Chapter 7 - Doubting reality**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"Ally...?!" The blond man exclaims after a moment. This can't be real. Perhaps I'm hallucinating but it all seems so surreal.

"It... it's me Ally, Austin." The words slip off his tongue without a thought. Memories of the past two years cross my mind and confirms my theory of hallucination.

"I've missed you so much." A pang resonates deep in my heart. The very same words Austin told me in my dream are spoken by this man with the same passion hurt. This can't be real. Austin is dead. This person is just a product of hallucination.

"Yo- you." I try telling this person that he isn't fooling me but my voice fails me. Why is it so hoarse? It couldn't be but a few days since I used my voice last.

"Shhh, don't try to speak. You haven't spoken in a very long time." The man places a finger over my lips. I am fighting the urge not to bite his finger. It is almost repulsive the way this man acts.

Minutes tick by, the man still holding my hand and staring at me. I glare at him, telling him to leave with my eyes but he doesn't understand, all he does is smile at me like some drunkard. Finally he says something.

"I'll be right back , please don't fall asleep." He stands and turns away from me, lifting and gently pulling my hand until it falls from his grasp. The door quickly shuts after he leaves.

I pull my sheets closer to me, wanting a feeling of being hugged by someone. I'm tucking them under my legs when I see something strange. Where the bottom half of my right leg should be is nothing but a stump.

Panic is setting in. What could've happened that would warrant the removal of my leg? I run my fingers over the stump and notice another peculiar thing. The fingers on my left hand don't look the same. They're slightly crooked and flat; almost if they were crushed.

Before I have enough time to process everything, a nurse comes in and rushes over to me grabbing me by my wrist and checks my pulse. I look at her name tag as she waits looking at a clock on the wall. Shana Watkins; very interesting name. When she's finished she checks the machines that surround me.

"If you please wait a little longer," Shana address me while she studies the machines. "I'll get the doctor and he'll be able to get those tubes out of your chest."

Tubes? I didn't realize it til now but I am hooked up to dozens of machines and have tubes running from them to me. I take a breath and feel the tubes move slightly inside of me. How did I not realize those before? I guess that's why I couldn't speak earlier.

The nurse briskly walks back out and I am once again left to my own thoughts.

What parallel universe did I wake up in? The world that I've been living in has an Ally with two legs, perfect hands, and a boyfriend who has been dead for two years.

Shana is quick to return, along with another nurse and they prepare for removing my tubes. "The doctor will be coming shortly so will have those pesky things out in a little bit."

A few minutes later I hear loud voices outside my room. An argument from the tone of the person's voice. "Why can't I go back in there?!"

I look up, flicking between the door and the nurses asking them what that was with my eyes but they pay not attention to me and just focus on their work. After that one outburst, I hear no more. Instead, the door opens and a short, writhery man walks in.

"Hello Miss. Dawson, I'm Dr. Edison. It is nice to finally see you awake," Ugh, his voice matches his appearance perfectly and it's the same voice that I heard while I was asleep. "If you would be kind enough to oblige, we'll go ahead and remove your tubes."

The doctor and nurses quickly get to work on removing my tubes. The pain of having plastic tubes being taken out of my throat was the worst physical pain I'd ever felt. I wanted to vomit every time they pulled an inch out.

Finally, the pain subsides. I take a deep breath, tube free. How wonderful this feels.

"Now don't try talking just yet. Your throat is probably sore from having tubes in it plus you haven't used your voice for over two years." Dr. Edison tells me while checking things of my chart.

Wait, did he just say two years? How have I not used my voice in so long? I reach for nurse Shana as she walks by and grab her hand. She looks at me and I mouth 'I need a pen and paper' to her. Shana nods and walks out.

Shana comes back momentarily and hands me a blank notebook with a bag full of pencils, erasers, a sharpener, and pens. I jot down thank you and turn my book around for her to see. A bright smile appears on her face. "You're welcome Ally."

Hours pass, doctors and nurses coming in and out of my room, getting blood and doing tests. My dad comes in when I am finally allowed to have visitors.

"Ally, my baby girl!" Dad comes over and wraps me in a big hug. I lean into his embrace, focusing only on the fact of my dad holding me. "I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried."

Dad sits down on the bed next to me and lays his hand on mine. "Is something wrong Ally?"

I lean over and grab my notebook and a pencil, and ask my dad why I'm in the hospital.

Dad looks at me confused but humors me and explains the accident let left me in a coma for two years. This cannot be true. Dad was just telling me what happened to Austin and got confused. Something else must've happened to me, something dad doesn't want to tell me just yet.

I wrote down and told dad that Austin is supposed to be dead but Dad shakes his head and tells me I just hit my head too hard.

I roll over, tired of the conversation. Dad stays with me for a little while longer, not once did he try to make conversation. I go still, pretending to be asleep. Dad needs to leave. I don't mind having him near but it feels like he's treating me as a child.

Finally, Dad gets up off my bed, the springs inside rise slightly at the weight loss. A hand brushes away hair from my forehead. The gesture causes tears well up even though my eyes are closed. Dad stop doing that shortly after Austin's death. Why is he doing it now?

The floor creaks and the door squeals as it's being opened. A soft click is proof that Dad left. I'm left alone for the first time in hours. I roll over and lie back, taking deep breaths as I try to process the events of the day. The door then opens annoying me. Can't people leave me alone for just five minutes. I look over and make eye contact with hazel eyes. It's him. He looks very winded almost if he was running.

He bends over clenching his chest as the door closes behind him. His breaths are shallow and he is on the verge of hyperventilation.

He finally stands up and walks over. "Are... are you alright?" The man reaches for me but despite everything I have been told today, I shy away from him. He is still a ghost to me.

The man stands dumbfounded. Can he please leave? He is a ghost that has been haunting me for years and I can't deal with it anymore.

"Ally, I missed you so much." Once again he says what Austin told me in my dreams and he reaches for me but I look at him in fear. This man has to be a ghost, how else would he be alive and saying things only Austin would know. I would go crazy.

I quickly reach for my notebook and start writing. The man takes a step towards me. I ignore him and continue writing. I don't care if this ghost of a man is doesn't know what I'm writing but I have to slay my demons.

I turn the paper around and hold it for him to see.

 _You're supposed to be dead._

The man stops dead in his tracks. I guess this must be news to him.

I take this time while my haunter is momentarily paralyzed to write something else.

 _You're not real._

All the blood drains from the man's face and he clutches the bed rail besides me for support. "Tha-that's not true!"

Before I realize it, the supposed Austin is holding my head in his hands and his lips are pressed against mine.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry about another long update period. About two weeks ago I got strep throat or tonsillitis . It lasted until this past Monday. I had the hardest time eating, even drinking. Thanksgiving was awful. I forced myself to eat because my family had guests that I didn't want to worry and after all the guests left, an earache that I'd been battling for a few days came back.**

 **Another reason why it took me awhile to write this chapter is because I wanted the right emotions and feelings.**

 **This story might be longer than I thought it was going to be but more for you all to read.**

 **Question. Have any of you met someone at camp, spent time with them and became good friends and after you left, you found out you had feelings for them but you might never see them again?**

 **I did this past summer . I think about him a lot. My family doesn't know about him but I don't mind if they don't. I really miss him though. :'(**

 **Let me know what y'all think about this chapter.**

 **Later!**

 **~ND~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Renewed determination

**Chapter 8 – Renewed determination**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

 _You're supposed to be dead_.

Dead? Ally thinks I died? I stop midstride and stare at her. Well, it might explain why she looks so horrified when she looks at me.

Ally flips the notebook back to her when she sees that I make no move and continues writing.

 _You're not real._

All the blood drains from my head and I have to clutch the bed rail besides Ally for support because my feet weld themselves to the floor. Whatever happened to her? How is it that I am not even real to her?

"Tha-that's not true!" I sputter, not really sure how can I make Ally see I'm real? Make her understand that whatever she thought had happened isn't true?

My eyes scan the room looking for anything I can use but I find none. I look back at Ally but my eyes only find her lips.

My body moves the instance the thought came into my head and soon my lips meet hers Time, which had been going by so slow, sped up in that instant. Every emotion that I had bottled up for two years, I pour into our kiss; sorrow, grief, passion, trust, hurt, and love.

Please Ally, see just how much I need you, how lost I am without you.

I could have gone on kissing Ally but she pulls her lips away though she rests her head on mine.  
I open my eyes and see hers; they are so close to mine. Confusion but peace shines inside those dark orbs. Did that not make her see, does she still not understand?

"I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that… I should get going…" Though breaks my heart, I force myself away from her and stand up straight. Ally's eyes follow my every movement. It takes most of my strength to get my feet to move towards the door. As I reach for the doorknob an overwhelming feeling of despondency washes over me. Will Ally even return to normal? Do I really want this to be how I leave her, maybe for the last time?

"Be-before I go, I just want to say that I love you, I always will." I look at Ally, the love of my life, and see her staring at me with the same look that one might get in a movie with the same dilemma.

As I open the door, I inwardly hope she would call for me, to tell me it was all a joke but I stand outside the door, just having released the handle, and not a single noise or gesture comes from Ally.

With a silent click the door closes and my heart sinks deep, far deeper than the day Ally got hurt.  
Then, I had the possibility of Ally returning to me, to come back and stay with me but now it's gone.

Tears spill as I stand in front of room 570, the place where the light of my life was extinguished. What am I going to do now?

I run out of the hospital, hopping into my car and race home, slamming the door as I enter.

"Austin… How many times have I told you not to slam the door when you come home?" My mom yells at me as I storm upstairs. "Austin, did you not hear me?!"

"Now is not the best time Mom!" I yell, taking the steps two at a time to get to my room. If I don't get there before my mom comes then I'll have to explain everything and I'm not in the mood for it.

"AUSTIN!"

 _Bam!_ I slam my door and collapse on my bed, the pain I had been holding in for so long comes pouring out.  
 _Aahhh!_ I scream into my pillow to muffle the noise. How could this have happened? This was never supposed to be our life!

"Austin, what is the matter?" My mom's voice comes from the doorway. Surprisingly, she isn't upset. The floor creaks as she makes her way to me. Her gentle hand caresses my head as she sits next to me.

"Mom, s-she doesn't remember m-me!" I thought I cried all my tears but more pour out as sobs rack my chest.

"Who doesn't remember you? You kinda are hard to forget."

"Ally." Ally. Just the very thought hurts. "I've lost her forever."

"What do you mean by that? I thought she was comatose." A perplexed look crosses my mother's face.

"She woke up but she doesn't remember me. She told me I was supposed to be dead and that I wasn't real. Mom, what am I supposed to do!?"

"I don't know what is going on but I thought I taught you to never give up. Austin, never give up."

"You're right Mom. I'm never going to give up on Ally." New determination flows through me and I sit up hopeful.

"That's my boy. Now, I've got to go finish dinner before your father gets home." Mom tousles my hair as she stands to leave.

When the door closes behind my mom I jump up, grabbing my guitar and a note book from my desk, writing what I feel down and putting music to the words.

* * *

 **Hey guys, new** **chapter done. It feels good to finally be done.** **This chapter isn't quite how I wanted to be but I got what I wanted to get across.**

 **Right now I have a lab dog on my feet and a sleeping black cat lying on me. I think animals like me.**

 **Life has become so hectic for me. I really need to get more sleep. Yesterday I totally crashed before 11:30pm and I normally stay awake till almost 2am. Maybe I should sleep more and not be on fanfiction as much.**

~ND~


	9. Chapter 9 - Beginning Anew

**Chapter 9 – Beginning Anew**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I wake up in a panic, screaming, chest heaving, tears staining my cheeks. A nurse comes running in, obliviously in alarm of why I'd be screaming.

"Another bad dream Miss Dawson?" The nurse asks once she sees I am physically fine. I fall asleep at any given chance though my dreams are far from a reprieve of my new reality and many times have had my nightmare so this isn't a first for the nurses on staff.

There is this reoccurring dream, a nightmare really. Every so often, when I get overly depressed and think of Austin, the same dream always plays.

Austin and Dez going up a rollercoaster, laughing playfully with huge grins on their faces, they get to the top, right before the ride officially begins when the wheels on the car start sparking. The moment the car gains speed, the car derails. Austin and Dez scream and cling to each other as they plummet. Right before they crash into the ground, I always wake up.

Today, instead of the dream ending right there, it continues. The rollercoaster car smashes into the ground, causing Austin and Dez, who are still strapped in, to contort their bodies in unnatural ways. When the car finally loses momentum, the sight is sickening. The ground is torn up, the car twisted, and Austin and Dez unconscious. Cuts and blood cover their bodies, limbs hang at odd angles.

The last thing I see is Austin. His eyes seem to find mine in my dream. They are so haunting, they follow me into reality.

I nod my head in agreement, my body still trembling from before. I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the stem of teas and wrap my arms around myself in an attempt of self-comfort. 

_It's just a nightmare,_ I quote a mantra I came up, _just your imagination playing games with you._

But Austin really died, or did he? Ah! Why can't I think straight!? Austin is dead, what I saw was nothing but a figment of my imagination.

"Are you sure you're fine?" I hear her footsteps draw closer and I know she is next to me but she is not the person I want comforting me.

Even after having two years to mourn, to finally accept the truth, I will always have this ache, this longing for him to be there for me when I need him to be.

Austin fills every thought, every dream. From the time I told him to stop playing on the drums to his supposedly sudden resurrection from death, every memory surfaces.

 _But he is alive! Believe Ally!_

Ugh, not this again!

My heart doubts Austin died. It says to me not to give up hoping, that love will find a way. My eyes doubt too. They whisper 'seeing is believing' and I have seen the impossible right before my eyes. My lips quiver with agreement to my heart and eyes. They have felt the warmth of his lips, the love he poured out in those few seconds of bliss.

My head is the only one disagreeing, loudly proclaiming over all others, it cannot be plausible for Austin to be living and breathing. He practically died in my arms, my head shames, how could I even think he'd somehow survived death's door?

The struggle of all this has left me drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"...I love you."

Those words have been repeating constantly in my head since yesterday.

Never once before he died did Austin say those words; the ones I had wanted him to tell me; the ones that had tormented my thoughts for years for not telling him I love him and now my head is putting those words into his voice and making me listen to them over and over.

"Miss Dawson?" The nurse says my name and I realize that I haven't responded to her question. I nod head again and give her the okay sign.

"Okay, well… I hope you sleep well." The nurse's footsteps fade away and the door slowly closes.

I inhale deeply, my heart still pounding inside my chest.

"Is this everything?" My dad asks, holding one of my bags in his hands.

"I- think- so-." I say playing with the wheels on my wheelchair. I just recently was allowed to talk but told not to overdo it and to speak slowly.

Today, I have been discharged from the hospital but I won't be walking out, my legs are too weak to do that right now.

Almost a month has gone by since I woke up. Time passed so slowly. After a week from waking up, I got started on physical therapy. Every limb was weak, I could barely lift a 2lb weight without dropping it and don't get me started on the pain of when I had to work on walking.

Dad told me that Trish had been trying to see me but I wouldn't allow it, not after the incident of Austin's ghost appearing. I haven't permitted any visitors into my room besides Dad. I want to get back to normal, as normal as I can, before I start living life again.

"Okay then, let's go!" Dad places the bag he was holding onto my lap, grabs the handles to my chair, and takes off. My heart starts to race as I begin to anticipate going outside for the first time in a long time.

Nurses and doctors wave at us as we pass by on the way to the exit.

The automatic doors slide open before us and Dad pushes me threw. I blink my eyes rapidly as I try to adjust my eyes to the stark brightness of the sun. There is a huge difference between looking out a window and being outside. I never realized that before today.

"Excited about going home?" Dad voice floats down from above me, the sound of it so soothing, combined with the rocking motion of the wheelchair, about lulls me to sleep.

"Absolutely," I lean my head back, resting it against my dad's midsection, enjoying the feeling of being free.

After the car ride we arrive home; sweet home. For so long have I wanted to return home. Dad helps me out and places me on my wheel chair and starts wheeling me inside.

"The- bags-?" I question, craning my neck up to look at my dad. He doesn't look too worried about them; in fact, he looks like he is expecting something.

"Don't worry, I'll get them later. For now, let's just get you inside."

I look away from him and turn my gaze towards the door. A ramp, hastily built looking, is covering the steps leading up to the front door.

Tears leap into my eyes as I think someone has thought enough about me to build this for my comfort.

Dad notices the change in my demeanor and quietly chuckles. "I went to bed a few night ago and woke up the next day to this built. I don't really know who did it though."

Pushing me up the slight incline, Dad stopped briefly to open the door. The house is clad in darkness but the feeling of being home still fills me.

Dad skips turning the lights on and wheels me into the living room before going back to turn on the lights.

As soon as the lights go on, a loud exclaim fills the house.

 **Hey guys! Happy New Year!**

 **I was a day off but it's the thought that counts**

 **I hope everyone's New Year parties all went well and that the past year was a good one.**

 **What was some of your favorite moments of 2015?  
Mine was going away for summer camp.**

 **Well, off to do school, (ugh).**

 **Until later!**

 **~ND~**


	10. Chapter 10 - Guilt and Shame

**Chapter 10 - Guilt and Shame**

 **Austin's Point Of View**

"Everyone knows what to do?" I ask in a whisper to the people gathered around me.

"Yeah, sure, yup, yes," Voices fill the air with shushed tones. I smile; I don't have to go over that again.

"I'm not sure what you mean Austin," Dez, a little absentminded at times, says, "We're supposed to jump up and yell when the lights go on? But they're on right now, why would we turn them off just to turn them back on?"

I roll my eyes at my best friend. Sometimes his questions can become quite ludicrous but he is much better at not sounding dimwitted than he was a few years ago. "Because we want to save on the electricity bill..." My voice trailed off as I felt my phone silently vibrate. I pull my phone out and check the messages. Mr. Dawson sent me a text, warning me they will be arriving momentarily.

"Ok guys, show time!" I flicked the lights off, the sound of footsteps and hush laughter preceding the darkness. I grabbed Dez, who was mindlessly watching everyone rush by, as I rushed by him, pulling him with me to my hiding spot.

Within the span of a few minutes, a car pulls up in the drive way, turning off shortly thereafter. Everyone in the room, no matter if they were making noise or not, stops moving or whispering.

My heart starts beating loudly and I find myself getting impatient. Every noise seems too loud, even my own breathing sounds loud enough to give us away.

The front doorknob jiggles as the slight tinkle of keys are heard through the door.

As the door opens, I peek around the corner of the sofa, trying to see Ally. It has been weeks seen I'd seen her last. My heart almost stops as Mr. Dawson wheels Ally inside. I look at her, her figure lit up by the last rays of sunshine that shine from the open door but at the sight of her, my heart hurts and drops…

She sits in her wheelchair still unable to walk since she hasn't worked on her prosthetic leg in physical therapy.

The once plucky, yet timid girl I knew is now a fragile, delicate and beautiful young woman who will never have the future she should and it's completely my fault.

They don't stop by the door as I had planned but Mr. Dawson stops Ally in the living room, a mere few feet away from me.

I glance over to the corner, barely seeing the outline of my guitar and I wonder, how could I want to sing a song about her? Should I even be here?

My heart plummets further into guilt and shame, and I pull my head back, leaning heavily against the sofa's back. All I want to do now is curl up into a ball or scream my head off, maybe both.

I look up when I feel a hand placed on my shoulder. Dez looks at me with a comforting and encouraging smile. It was if he was trying to tell me everything is going to be alright. This is one of the rare genius moments Dez has.

He is right, I might blame myself for what happened but right now, I have to win Ally back over. I can always get over guilt later.

The lights flick on and in an instant I leap to my feet, along with everyone else.

"SURPRISE!"

Seeing the look on Ally's face only cemented my determination even more. I will not, cannot live with Ally Dawson denying my existence

 **So sorry about the wait. I have been doing this story on my laptop but I don't get on it very much. Normally I would work on this on my phone but almost two weeks ago my phone went kaput and I have yet to get a new one...**

 **I also have been busy, still will be busy. School (senior year), lots of graphic designing, helping my mom in her event planner business, and trying to teach. I would've put work in there but I am now out of a job... Major plan crasher.**

 **I hope everyone's year has been going well.**

 **BTW, I am still needing an artist to draw this story. Please get with me if you are interested. If you think you suck at drawing but still are interested, send one anyway, you're probably better than I.**

 **~ND~**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Try at Normallcy

**Chapter 11 - A Try at Normallcy**

 **Ally's Point of View**

I look around the room, only moments after the lights were turned on and people jumped out from various places; people who I hadn't been wanting to see, maybe never see again if I could have my way. Trish, Dez, Kira, Cassidy, people from school, some I don't ever remember meeting, there are just so many people here. Too many.

One person stands out more than any other, crushing my soul by his very presence. Austin stands the closely to me than anyone else, he could've touched me by nearly moving his hand or shifting his body just a few inches in my direction. Though he never moves my way his gaze is fixated on me. His eyes causing unwanted shivers to gallop across my back. I thought he wouldn't be haunting me anymore other than in my nightmares.

My heart is pounding my chest, threatening to explode while my mind is racing a mile a minute trying to figure out how I could somehow escape from this room and into my safe and secure bedroom.

Before I am able to to exit the living room, my dad grasps the handles to my wheelchair and swiftly moves me away fromAustin alongside the sofa, I presume in a way to make me feel more at ease whenever everyone is ready to take a seat.

People swarm around me, touching me, hugging me and lavishing so much attention on me that I have to fight the urge to chew my hair. It's in that moment when I hear the soft, melodic sounds of the first few chords of a guitar.

The sound is soothing, calming; the tempo gives to show that this welcome home bash isn't simple another party, no, it's something else, and the song about to be sung isn't random but made with a purpose.

I change my focus from the people gathered around me and look over in the general area of where I here the music coming from and my eyes finally rest on Austin standing by the TV with a guitar slung across his chest, eyes closed, his hands gently strumming the strings as one of his feet slowly tap out the beat.

After a few more seconds of quiet notes filling the air, causing a shush among everyone and seats to be taken, Austin starts singing.

 _I've been thinkin'_

 _I've been searchin'_

 _But I've never found a reason_

 _Oh how my heart aches_

 _Can you see how it breaks_

 _How much more can it take?_

 _I've commited so many crimes_

 _And I've tried so many times_

 _Came up with infinite rhymes_

 _But not one_

 _Not one_

 _Can say what I wanna_

 _So here I go cause I'm gonna!_

 _I can't stand all the lies that've been said_

 _I can't fake all the things that I've pled_

 _But without you I'd rather be dead!_

 _So many years have gone and passed us by_

 _But I'm sure we can catch them on the fly_

 _Cause baby when I look at you I scream My Oh My!_

 _Can't you see the cracks_

 _Or are you following the tracks_

 _Hoping they lead you back!_

 _I've tried so many tricks_

 _And heard many things go tick_

 _Or things that gave me a kick_

 _But not one_

 _Not one_

 _Gave me what I wanna_

 _Get ready because now I'm gonna_

 _I can't stand all the lies that've been said_

 _I can't fake all the things that I've pled_

 _But without you I'd rather be dead!_

 _Without you life has no meaning_

 _No point or sense of being_

 _I can't even go about seeing_

 _Music got no tempo_

 _Ocean got no waves_

 _Sky got no sun_

 _I got no one_

 _Cause without you_

 _I'd rather be dead._

The final sounds of the song hang in the air. Austin breathing slightly heavy do to the singing, his eyes quickly glancing to me. He is asking me for something with his eyes. Realization dawns on me when I comprehend that the song Austin just song wasn't just to make the environment more welcoming but something special for me; something he wrote on his own.

Pride wells within me but I am quick to tamper it. I can't allow myself the luxury of falling in love with this Austin when _my_ Austin died so long ago. Even though I understand all that happened to me I am someone else. I am not the same person everyone knew. Two years can really change a person, even if they weren't even conscience during that time.

oOo

oOo

 **I am alive, I promise!**

 **So sorry it took me three months to update. Life has been so hecktic lately. My older sister just recently had her baby, a girl. My mom is currently staying with her. I have been trying to run my mom's business while she is away but it is hard since she and I will be leaving to go to present the business in less than a week and there is still a lot that needs to be done.**

 **On to some good news (or better news) I am now an official adult! 18 baby! Not many perks so far... I also signed up to go back to camp this summer, this time taking my younger sister and my best friend with me. Though I guess that's bad news for y'all.**

 **Just recently my oldest sister and younger sister audition for a spot on my church's worship team, my younger sister making the cut but not my older sister. Then a few days after she was told no my pastor's wife offered her the opportunity to be on the media team and be putting up the words during worship, the same postioned that I already been asking for since December. My oldest sister really doesn't know that much about computers and I already have been working with my church doing the weekly event PowerPoint, they already know that I am handy with computers, and I already help the people running the screens while I do sound (yes, I run the sound board) My pastor's wifes is really driving me bonkers since she asked someone who would require tons of training over someone who willingly volunteered to to the job and would require far less training.**

 **My life is crazy and some people in it are dumb.**

 **~ND~**


	12. Chapter 12 - Letting go

**Chapter 12 - Letting go**

 **Austin's Point of View**

My fingers strum the last notes on my guitar. I smile, I cannot help myself as pride swells inside me; I wrote my own song sung it infront of an audience and I think people enjoyed it.

Not that I would care if people didn't liked it. I did not write it to be produced and reorded, I wrote in with one person mind and only she can tell me how it sounded; only she can relight the fire that my soul once was.

I look up from where my finger rested and brown eyes lift to meet mine. Her eyes are not what they used to be; bright, full of life and ideas, ready to take on the world. Now they are clouded over with fear and confusion, sadness and hurt over something spill from them.

instantly my heart plummets, my guitar weighing heavily in my hands. My guilt and shame from earlier return and I regret planning and coming to see Ally.

 **I** **did this to her!**

Maybe it would have been better to quietly walk out of her life with minimal heartbreak but no, I had to go and try to win her back and all it will do is break my heart.

I remove my gaze from Ally's and shoot a look at Dez, hoping he understands my look, the start stowing my instrument and securing all my things before heading out the door.

As I drive away, more memories of Ally fill my mind. Not of the things we did but what made her Ally Dawson:

Pickles and School

Chewing hair and Stage Fright

Writing and Playing Music

Being kind and Always (most of the time) happy.

Everything she did for as long as I knew her screamed All and that she was halere to stay yet the look she gave me was of determined surrender. That look was not Ally, not MY Ally.

I drive in autopilot not really paying attention to the direction I headed until I stop at a red light and look up.

A worn down sign looks at me, its lights flickering with faulty wiring begging me to enter the shop below.

I stare at the sign as I pull my car into the nearest parking spot and walk over to the shop. I pull on the dirty handle but the door is locked shut. I drop my gaze, it coming to rest my keys.

 _Is it possible?_

My fingers quickly search out the key and I insert it into the lock with a quiet prayer, hoping the lock was never changed.

Seconds later I hear a slight click and, after tugging once again, the door opens, giving me access to this place in over a year and a half.

My fingers brush over the dusty stair rail as I walk up to the sscond floor, throwing me back years into the past, into a happier time.

I stride to a door with a familiar but filthy music note on it and listen to the hinges squeak as the door opens into a room with an overwelming amount of sentimentality.

I take a quick walk around the room; everything is where it should though no one has been in here in two years.

I slowly sink down onto the piano bench placing my head on the yellowed keys, an sharp out of tune noise emanating from them.

Here, in a place that makes me feel the closest I can be to my Ally, do I let the tears flow and allow guilt to swallow me up.

I am the one who encouraged Ally to continue to ride more rides, I was the one who pressured her into going in the first place. Everything since that day that ever went wrong with Ally was my fault and I knew that I would have to do everything I could to make sure Ally woke up to forgive me and I did just that.

But now? Did I accomplish what I'm supposed? Was sole purpose to protect the girl, no, woman I love? If my life was just to do all that I utterly failed.

How is the Moon supposed to shine without his Sun?

 **Hey guys! It's another chapter! I have been really busy (again) but this time I was able to write this! I did have this written on Saturday but my Internet went out. So now you all had to wait a little longer.**

 **Not much this time, just tell me what you think!**

 **Review, follow and favorite!**

 **~ND~**


	13. Chapter 13 -Realizations and Revelations

**Chapter 13 – Realizations and Revelations**

 **Ally's Point of View**

I pick myself up and out of my wheelchair, heavily flopping onto my bed in complete exhaustion.

Today seemed to never end. I could have gone without having that little 'celebration'. People came who I didn't want to see. I know I'll have to face them eventually but not then, not so soon.

I reach behind my bed and pull out a locked box, inserting a key that was inside my old math book. Once I hear the click, I take off the lock and remove its sole content: my untouched song book. While in my "dream" I wrote several times about my life and how it changed but when I flip to my last entry, the date and subject are the day before my accident.

I grab a pen resting on my night stand and start writing, writing about my life I made inside my head, my awakening from a coma, the loss of my leg, everything that happened during recovery and therapy and finally my homecoming party.

 _After Austin finished his song, he ran off though I couldn't complain, he just took away grief and heartache that welled up inside me. Hopefully, I don't have to see him that much; even so, that still might be too often for me._

 _Once I took my focus from following where Austin went I realize Trish, a very older Trish, was standing off slightly to the side yet she looked at me with hesitation._

 _Ever since I woke up I have been extremely perceptive of how people feel, why is that?_

 _I had to shake my head at such a strange thought but I do have to agree with myself. One of the reasons I don't want to be around my friends is because I can tell how they're going to react and what they are feeling._

 _I looked back at Trish and though I didn't want to see her I knew I had to and gave her a small smile. She gave one back and walked over quickly._

 _In those few seconds I saw how different Trish looks. She still had her loud clothing style but the clothing flowed better; her usual long, curly hair had been straightened, cut, and pinned back and her demeanor was more mature. Every single thing about that Trish is different from my 'Dream' Trish, as my psychiatrist wants me to term anything I remember from my sleep._

 _Trish hurriedly sat down next to me in a recently vacated seat and looked at me with glistening eyes._

 _"_ _Hey Ally…" She stopped and looked down, obviously not knowing what to say._

 _"_ _I'm not any different Trish, just not wanting much company and a bit confused." I hoped that might help her in coming up with a conversation._

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess I should've known that… but I haven't, we haven't spoken in two years so, and I know I've changed…"_

 _"_ _Trish, it wasn't like I had a choice in not being here for so long, but please, act like you did, before… and please bear with me, I really am not in a place for tons of socialization." I said, and I placed my hand on her upper arm._

 _"_ _I'll try, of course but you also should be patient too, especially with Austin; I think he was troubled the most by your accident."_

 _"_ _ALLY!" In that moment Dez had run over and pulled me out of my wheelchair in a big hug. "I missed you so much! Do you know how many videos I have waiting for you to star in? Zillions, and then I need a new song from you for Austin so I can make a new music video. Austin really needs a new video out soon."_

 _Anger and pain boiled up inside of me. Why couldn't people see I can't be around Austin? Didn't they know that it almost physically hurts me to be around him?_

 _As soon as Dez placed me back in my seat I flicked the brake off and pushed myself away from my friends and towards my room. I couldn't be_ _near them anymore. Dad came overpaid asked me where I was going and I told him I felt overwhelmed and tired and to please tell everyone that I was sorry for leaving._

 _How am I ever going to get over the essential time jump? Everything and one, including me, has changed somehow and I don't know where my place in this world is anymore._

 _Ally_

 **Two Months Later…**

I finally am done with that awfully physical therapy. It hurt so much even though the surgery on my leg was done almost two years ago, the pain from applying pressure to it was unbearable and now I don't need my wheelchair, I can walk now that I've mastered my fake leg.  
Also, my psychiatrist has told me that I am also making good progress in my mental and emotional capacities and will be able to be out and about more often.

I am thinking about making a trip to the old Sonic Boom store. Dad told me he had to shut it down because it was costing him too much to keep it open since my medical bills were so expensive. He did try selling it but some mysterious donor has been sending just enough money for the rent and now Dad is thinking about reopening it.

Dad's new job is still selling instruments but more of finding an instrument someone wants and selling it to them. He used to do everything online so he could be closer to me but now that I'm awake and can take care of myself he is doing his job in person and will continue to do this job after he reopens Sonic Boom.

I hop in the car and head towards the mall. Since Dad wants to reopen soon, I am going over to see what needs to be done and clean up what I can without overdoing it. He also gave me a key though it's still the same lock as before.

I ease my car into a parking spot and get out, looking at what was supposed to be a derelict sign and grimy windows but a new sign sporting a new Sonic Boom logo and pristine windows are all that greet me.

 _Okay…_

I cautiously walk up to the entrance glancing around for any suspicious goings on. Seeing none, I insert my key and walk in, a bell tinkling quietly announces my arrival, locking the door behind me.

Once again I was expecting to see a dusty, messy, and musty smelling room but the room was void of dirt, new furniture was placed about, the register counter and stand has been updated, the floor waxed, new empty shelves stood waiting for merchandise, and an airy smell filled the room.

 _What is going on? Is someone trying to play a trick on me?_

My senses come rushes back, along with a noise from upstairs. A piano is playing melancholy music, the same ones I play when I feel down.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I walk up the stairs, taking long than the used to but When I reach the top I can hear singing along with the piano

.

.

 _It almost feels like it was just a dream_  
 _All these memories of you and me_  
 _Blown away in the summer breeze_  
 _It almost feels like we just never were_  
 _All the time we spent was just a blur_  
 _Now it's just me and the melody_

 _._

 _So what am I supposed to do?_  
 _Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through_  
 _._

 _Without you, I'm on my own_  
 _Am I gonna be alone?_  
 _And if it's only me, myself, and I, will I be fine?_  
 _So far from home_  
 _And I just don't know_  
 _Am I gonna make it? Brave enough to take this road_  
 _Out on my own_

 _._  
 _And maybe I'm falling on my face_  
 _Or maybe I'm landing in my place_  
 _And maybe we're a million miles apart_  
 _Or maybe we're standing heart to heart, but_  
 _No matter what, I'm walking right off this stage_  
 _And never looking back, looking back to yesterday_  
 _No way, no way_

 _._  
 _I'm on my own, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _As long as I've got me, myself, and I, I'm doing fine_  
 _So far from home_  
 _But now I know that I am gonna make it_  
 _Brave enough to take this road_  
 _Out on my own_

 _._  
 _It almost feels like it was just a dream_  
 _All these memories of you and me_

I stand in a trace, my hand resting on the doorknob as my heart pierced with sadness.

 _Is_ _this_ _what_ _Trish_ _meant_ _?_ _He_ _…_ _feels_ _this_ _way_ _?_

I quickly remove my hand, feeling guilty over my attitude and behavior, and walk hurriedly down the stairs forgetting about my prosthetic leg.

Towards the bottom steps my right leg hits my left knocking me off balance and sending my reeling towards the floor. I cry out and grasp for something to stop my fall, my fingers only coming in contact with the railing for a few seconds before I land on the ground slamming my head onto the floor.

I try to rise but my body is not listening to me and a dull ache is starting to form in my head, my senses become nullify in wake of the impending headache.

As my vision begins to darken, I hear Austin call my name and pounding on the stairs. I manage to make a moan, using all the strength that I could muster.

"Ally," through blurred vision, I see a figure drop beside me still calling out my name. "Please, stay awake, you have to!"

A hand slips under my back and I feel myself being pulled against something comforting and warm. A wave of exhaustion hits me and I want to curl up against this blurred thing and fall asleep.

"You have to keep your eyes open Ally!" The hand removes itself and then my drooping eyelids are forced open and focus for a split second.

Austin is holding me close, worry marring his face and his phone pressed up against his ear.

My eyes shift again and everything is blurry once again.

"My girlfri-, my friend fell down a flight of stairs and hit her head real bad. She is not responding to me and I'm really worried because she recently suffered a bad head injury. I'm at Sonic Boom Music Shop. Please hurry!"

.

...

.

 **I told you guys I'd be back!**

 **I believe this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story but I love it!**

 **I want to point out some of my reviewers:**

 **RomanceAnd2ndChances**

 **Jcarter692**

 **LoveShipper (again** **?)**

 **Ash**

 **And a few guests too!**

 **I really love getting and reading reviews so feel free to do so and don't be afraid to ask questions. I will try to answer as best I can without spoiling the story.**

 **Also, check out my other stories. They might not be as clear as this one** ** _(I'm trying!)_** **or as clean cut** ** _(still trying!)_** **but they are interesting** ** _(I think they are)._**

 **Let me know if you think you have an idea that should be thrown into the plot line. You might give me some new ideas**

 **~ND~**


	14. Chapter 14 - Never Looking Back

Chapter 14 - Never Looking Back

Austin's Point of View

Every sound I hear, every smell I breathe, even everything I touch throws my memory back years, and I cannot surpress the sinking feeling in the pit of my doctors and nurses try to reassure me that she'll pull through but I keep on thinking 'maybe this time, she won't make it.'

I open my eyes, my head still leaning on the bedrail and see my hand remains firmly on Ally's. How could I let this happen again? Maybe Ally had it right the first time after she woke up. I had to stay out of her life. I knew this already, but I thought that meant not being in direct contact, that I could still help her on the sidelines to ease my own guilt.

Foolish, foolish me.

The hospital door clicked open and I look up to see Mr. Dawson entering.

"I am so sorry," I slowly rise to my feet and let go of Ally's hand. "I didn't mean for this to happen, she wasn't supposed to be there."

Mr. Dawson looks at me with sorrow in his eyes and sadly nods his head.

"I know, Austin. It wasn't your fault; if anything, it was mine. I told her I wanted to reopen the store and we both know how she is with things like that." He moves past me and takes the seat I had just vacated.

"Yeah, I know..." I hang my head trying to hide the tears forming. I knew that every moment up until Mr. Dawson arrived would be the last ones I had with Ally and I was fine with it, wasn't I?

I take one final look at the father and daughter scene, and wish I never had looked back.

Ally, lying unconscious in that bed, looks exactly what I think an angel's smile would appear to be and her father holds her hand, the meaning of it I know well. I will never stop fighting for you.

After several blinks, I turn and exit silently out of the room and out of Ally Dawson's life.

Once the door closes, I walk slowly out of the hospital with a downtrodden gait, nurses giving me sympathetic glances. All the while, I hold in my tears.

I get to my car and once I get in do I finally allow myself to give in to the emotional turmoil waging inside me.

After several minutes of crying, I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone. My heart rips once again when I see the background I chose.

The last picture I took of Ally and I, the one when we were waiting in line for the ride that would alter our lives.

It's the same one I had for those two years but every time I had looked then, it had given me hope. Now? Guilt makes it unbearable to see.

I quickly hit the contact app, Ally's face dissolving as a list of names appear.

I call one of the starred contacts and hold the phone to my ear, exhaling shaky breaths as I wait for the call to be answered.

"Austin Moon, to what do I owe the pleasure?" A voices coos from the speaker.

"Jimmy, I'm gonna keep this brief and I don't want any gripe from you but until I go to college, I'm moving away from Miami."

"Bu-"

"Shut up, will ya? I'll still be your 'star' but it'll have to be from another city. I can't be here any more. I give details later." I hit end after that, knowing I will be getting an earful later.

I take a breath, resolute in my decision. I waited longer than I should've to go to college and now I'll be moving out. My mom might not be happy but I'm 20 years old and if I want to move out then I will.

I turn the car on and put it in gear. Now forbidden thoughts of Ally mill about my mind.

.

.

.

I am so sorry guys. I hadn't a clue for the plot of the story anymore and I got busy so I kinda forgot.

Sorry for a short chapter but again, I didn't know what to do. I think I do now.

Just to let you all know, in ten days I will be gone till August. I hope to have updated more of my stories, I have some chapters for other ones in progress but not yet completed.

I am also in the mood to take some story prompts. I can do A&A, Hunger Games(Everlark), and Sherlock BBC(Sherlolly).

Don't forget to find me on Twitter! Naomis_Dragons

~ND~


	15. Chapter 15 - A New Life for Me

**C** **hapter 15 - A New Life for Me**

 **Austin's Point of View**

I walk along a brick path on my way to my dorm. Leaves slowly fall as wind gently tossed them to and fro. The setting sun gives a picturesque look to this autumn day.

I shiver, though the temperature isn't but 50 degrees. This is my first time ever experiencing true fall weather.

Soon, my parents will be calling me and pleading with me to come home for the holidays. I won't. I can't. Miami will always be a bitter memory.

Months have gone by since leaving Miami. I have moved up to Virginia to go to school. I do still sing but not with as much passion. About once a month, one of Jimmy's song writers has a song ready and I go over to a nearby recording studio and work on it.

I seem to have fallen out of society's view, people don't recognize me very much, though magazines are continuously publishing all this fake stuff about where I am and what I have been doing.

School has been going well. Not the top of my class, heck, when have I ever?

I have made some friends but they don't get to close. In truth, they are my dorm and class mates.

"Oof!"

I come out of my daze the second I ran into something.

"Ow! Watch where you're going buddy!"

A soft feminine voice scolds me. I look down and find a short blonde glaring at me, hands on her hips and books scattered at her feet.

"I'm sorry, kinda got lost in thought." I apologise, leaning down to help gather both hers and mine's books from the sidewalk.

"Ha, some poor excuse. Like I have never heard that one before!"

I keep my mouth shut and finish picking up the books.

"Here," handing over a stack of books with a smile, "I believe these are yours."

I finally get a good look at her face. Her blonde hair is shoulder length, her blue eyes seething, her button nose red in anger...

Her long hair highlighted with sticky red, her eyes closed and her nose red with speckled blood..."Thanks, I guess..." The blonde replies snarky. "Wait, you're Austin Moon! Omigosh, I am so sorry for how I acted..."

Her continues to apologise but my heart is racing. I need to get away. Everything about her screams... not gonna even think about her.

Memories, horrible memories flood my mind and my feet move on their on accord.

Minutes later, I am in my room. Huffing, I make my way to my bed.

I have no idea what had just happened. Was that what people call a panic attack? Why would get one now? I never had one, even after... Why now?

Months have I tried to make a new life for me, months spent trying to forget. Months of effort gone in a single day.

I have to keep going. I might not ever get over... what happened to... but I will live my life to the fullest I can.

 **Hey guys! Wow, it's been so long since I've written for this or any other of my stories. I will try to update but I have a job again, been there almost seven months (yay!), and my overall boss has me working on a lot of projects when I'm not doing my normal duties.**

 **I** **must say that I have changed my writing style. I don't know if you'll notice but heads up anyway. Let me know what you think.** **Also, my current AA stories will be the only ones I have. I will finish them eventually but I have moved on to Sherlock BBC. I have a story currently in the works. If you like dragons, superstitions, medieval and drama, go read Dragons in Our Midst.**

 **Thanks** **for continuing to go with me as I write. You, my readers, are what help to keep me going and when you review, it fuels me to write.**

 **Until** **next time!**

 **~ND~**


End file.
